1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer casings, and particularly, to a computer casing including a liquid cooling unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly powerful electronic components, such as computer chips or central processing units (CPUs), produce higher wattages of waste heat, which must be continually removed in order to allow the component to operate efficiently. Generally, one planar surface of such a component is exposed, usually indirectly exposed through a thin cover or “lid,” and heat is extracted by some type of add-on cooling assembly that is thermally bonded to the exposed surface. Early on, a relatively simple heat sink, generally a metal plate with cooling fins, was bonded to the exposed surface of the component, and a fan mounted somewhere on or inside the computer case forced air over the cooling fins and out of the case. This worked sufficiently well until CPUs became too powerful and generate too much heat, and liquid cooling became necessary.